UN MUNDO DISTINTO
by Loba-98
Summary: Los hermanos taisho son muy deseados, las hermanas Higurashi son sus amigas. ¿Podrán seguir siendo amigos si los taisho fueran demonios y las chicas fueran cazadoras de demonios? AVISO: EN CARÁCTER NO SON MUY PARECIDOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1...**

Una chica de mas o menos 18 años, se dirigía hacia la residencia Aoyama donde compartía su apartamento (si en la residencia meten dos alumnos por un departamento y en cada edificio de apartamentos hay como dos pisos de viviendas y una cafetería mas biblioteca) que compartiría con su hermana Kagome. Ella solo es un año mayor, pero estaría vigilada por la gemela de su hermana: Kikio, a la cual ella y su hermana Kagome odiaban por ser la mas educada , linda (a pesar que Kagome era igual por lo menos físicamente) y estudiosa para sus padres, cosa que nos les gustaba a nuestras chicas.

La chica había llegado a la entrada de su residencia cuando alguien la llamo:

-¡RIN!-dice su hermana corriendo hacia ella con el uniforme.

Rin solo pudo dejar su maleta en el suelo cuando Kagome se le tiro encima provocando que cayera al suelo llamando la atención de toda la gente de alrededor y haciendo que algunos chicos se pusieran a babear con las dos chicas.

-¡AY!- se quejo la chica que iba sin uniforme.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Kagome levantándose lentamente.

-Bien me llevas a nuestro apartamento, por fa quiero dejar esto- dijo Rin señalando la maleta que había dejado en el suelo.

-Claro, ¿después podemos ir a por tu uniforme? y por cierto ¿que quieres para cenar?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Me parece bien lo del uniforme y que te parece si cenamos...¿ pizza?- propuso Rin

Kagome la miro pensativa y luego asintió con la cabeza. Rin se lo tomo como un vale, dejalo así y empieza a caminar cosa que hizo casi al acto y nada mas que entro se quedo parada al no saber por donde ir así que espero un momento a que su hermana entrara que se había quedado en frente de la puerta por que un chico de pelo negro que llevaba atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules la paro y ahora parecía que se estaba despidiendo después Kagome entro.

-¿Quien era?- le pregunto la hermana pequeña.

-Se llama Koga y para tu información es un compañero de case que me pregunto si le podía prestar los apuntes de mate- le respondió a su hermana cotilla.

-Ahhh, ¿solo?-vio que Kagome asentía- que sosa eres- se quejo

-Dejame- protesto Kagome.

-Oye me guiás por fa – le pidió a su hermana mayor.

-Perdón- de disculpo al ver que no estaban caminando y al imaginarse que su querida hermana pequeña no sabia por donde había que ir.

Camina todo el rato en silencio una por que no sabia que decir y la otra por que no tenia buena memoria y tenia que aprenderse el camino.

-¡KAGOME!-grito una chica de pelo castaño y ojos castaños que al ver que la aludido no le hacia caso probo acercándose mas y gritando el mote de Kagome-¡SACERDOTISA!- Kagome se giro al acto y parando de sopetón a Rin que la tenia cogida del brazo.

-Hola, Sango- dijo la aludida al tener a la chica de pelo castaño delante.

-Llevo media hora llamándote y una buscándote-la regaño hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas-Perdón no me di cuenta de que estabas acompañada; por cierto ¿quien es?- le pregunta Sango a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Sango te presento a Rin mi hermana pequeña...y...Rin te presento a Sango mi mejor amiga por aquí- las presento Kagome.

-Encantada-dijeron Rin y Sango al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que las tres se rieran.

-Bueno... a lo que venia ¿Kag me puedes prestar tus zapatos de tacón?-le pregunta Sango mientra para de reírse.

-¿Para que los quieres?-le pregunta la pelinegra

-Es que quede con ese chico de ojos azules el tal... Miroku- le contesto Sango.

-Ese es un mujeriego¿porque vas a salir con el?- contraataca Kagome

-Para que me deje en paz de una vez-responde ya cansada Sango

-Claro, mientras me prometas que no pasáis de bailar- dijo Kagome

-Como digas- responde Sango

-Vale entonces ven con nosotras y los coges – dijo Rin bastante animada.

Todas caminaban hablando y riendo tan felices pero cuando ya estaban cerca del apartamento las risas pararon al oír unos gemidos y gruñidos provenientes del apartamento.

Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta el espectáculo que encontraron no fue muy agradable:

Kikio desnuda encima de un chico de pelo plateado que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-¡KIKIO!-gritan Rin y Kagome al unisono mientras Sango se quedo paralizada.

-¿Que?...ahhhh-dijo Kikio saliendo corriendo y encerrándose en el cuarto de Kagome la cual salio de atrás a echarle la bronca.

Rin y Sango solo se dedicaron a ver la escena mientras el chico se levantaba pero justo cuando lo hizo Rin se giraba ella reacciono como un rayo poniéndose las manos en la cara y a la vez poniéndose roja a lo que el chico le hizo bastante gracia debido a que nunca había visto a una chicas sonrojarse.

-Lo siento- dijo con una leve sonrisa que prácticamente no se noto mientra se ponía los calzoncillos y pantalones.

-Tranquilo..mientras te vistas rápido no importa y Sango no te gires- aviso Rin roja como un tomate

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces-le dijo Sango tratando de centrarse en Kagome que estaba enfrente aporreando la puesta para que Kikio saliera.

-Ya puedes dejar de taparte la cara no soy tan feo- dijo el chico poniéndose la camisa del uniforme del internado.

-No, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ver gente desnuda, ¿estas vestido?- dijo Rin que sin que se diera cuenta lo dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña lo que provoco que Sango y el chico sintieran un poco de ternura por ella.

-Si,y tu amiga puede girarse, por cierto Kagome – dijo al ver que esta se presentaba en el salón -¿no me las presentas?- dijo el joven.

-Ella es Sango-señala a la chica de pelo castaño- y a esta no te la presento-dice señalando a la chica de pelo negro pero con algún destello castaño.

-¿Por que?-pregunto el chico.

-por que me preocupo por ella-dijo solamente.

-Bueno, pues para que lo sepáis me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho-dijo el joven peliplateado.

-Sesshomaru, ¿por que has hecho eso?-le pregunto Kagome enfadada.

-Preguntale a tu hermana- se dirigió hacia la puerta – espero verte por ahí misteriosa inocente, adiós-dijo eso y se fue.

-Vale, el bombón de cuarto te a puesto un mote – le dijo a Rin-y se a acostado con tu hermana y novia de su propio hermano que también es su mejor amigo-dijo ahora mirando a Kagome que estaba a punto de echar humo.-Joder.

-Sango,¿que numero calzas?-pregunto Rin intentando cambiar de tema sabiendo la que se avecinaba.

-Pues el 38 ¿por?-respondió Sango sin entender.

-Los zapatos de baile ya te los dejo yo-dijo la hermana pequeña asombrando a su hermana mayor.

-Ahhh, vale, gracias-dijo Sango muy contenta.

** CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sango ya se había ido y Kikio había recibido su reprimenda Rin y Kagome deciden pedir la cena.

-Y dime ¿desde cuando te gusta ese amigo?-dice Rin de repente

-q...que dices Rin- pregunta Kagome desconcertada

-Vamos nunca te enfadaste tanto por que Kikio le pusiera los cuernos a sus novios- ataca Rin dispuesta a sacarle a su hermana todo.

-Por que el fue el primero en hablarme cuando llegue aquí aparte siempre me defiende o esta ahí

cuando lo necesito por lo menos asta que llego Kikio.-explica Kagome.

-Y te gusta ¿verdad?- dice Rin.

-Si...pero el esta con Kikio y yo no tengo nada que hacer con eso aparte a el no le intereso mas que como amiga-vuelve a explicar su hermana mayor.

-Pero ella le pone los cuernos y nada menos que con su hermano ¿que vas hacer?-pregunta al ver como su hermana pone cara triste.

-Nada, que quieres que haga si se lo digo no me creerá y no quiero pelearme con el – responde todavía mas triste-oye comemos la pizza ante de que se enfrié.

-Claro – pero justo cuando Rin iba a comer un trozo pican al timbre-vaya hombre,...-mira a su hermana- ya abro yo-dice al ver que su hermana no había aguantado mas y se había puesto a llorar.

Cuando Rin abre la puerta se queda paralizada al ver a un chico bastante guapo, con el pelo blanco y unos ojos dorados claros.

-¿Quien eres?-dice la chica en la puerta con un tono no muy agradable.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo no te parece ¿que haces en el apartamento de mi amiga?- dice el chico a la defensiva y con tono bastante enfadado.

-Yo soy su hermana pedazo de animal ¿y tu quien eres?-pregunta Rin a la defensiva ya se imaginaba que era el cornudo pero no se fiaba de alguien que le hacia tanto daño a su hermana.

-Yo soy Inuyasha, el mejor amigo de Kagome y no soy un animal cazurra – le contesta casi gruñendo al ver que no le iba a dejar pasar fácilmente y necesitaba ver a Kagome como hacia siempre a parte de que tenia que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que la chica que lo apoyo siempre.

-ahh, como te atreves animal no te pienso dejar ver a mi hermana adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta antes de que dijera nada.

-¿Quien era?-pregunta Kagome al ver que estaba enfadada y cerraba la puerta de golpe sabia como era su hermana pequeña y sabia que cuando alguien le entra torcido casi nunca hay modo de convencerla.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta había un Inuyasha confundido no solo no sabia que su Kagome tuviera una hermana pequeña si no que encima le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices como hacia su Kagome si no que su mejor amiga parecía que no quería hablar con el o por lo menos eso se entiende por la manera tan ruda que lo recibió la hermana pequeña de su Kagome. Pues eso no iba a ser * Por mis muertos que hoy hablo con mi Kagome *.

Y sin mas Inuyasha se pone a golpear la puerta como si se tratara de ver quien puede mas.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió Inuyasha pudo ver a una Kagome vestida con un pijama corto pero muy largo para su gusto a un que si tuviera que elegir la pondría sin nada en su cama y pidiendo que le hiciera el amor a lo salvaje y como un animal *No Kagome y yo solo somos amigos* pero *Ella no siente nada por ti Inuyasha deja de engañarte*.

-Inuyasha que sorpresa, pasa-dijo apartándose de la puerta para que pasara cosa que hizo en un momentoMe pregunto ¿que quera a estas horas? Aunque no importa con tal de que este un rato conmigo.

-Veras venia ….a hablar contigo ya que no nos hemos visto hoy-dijo el joven imaginándosela desnuda cosa que se hubiera notado si no llega a ser por que todavía no la había visto a la cara.

-Claro...¿en privado?- le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa que siempre tenia para el.

-En privado si no te importa se que esta aquí tu hermana pequeña-le contesto Inuyasha recibiendo esa sonrisa como la mejor noticia del día.

-Así Rin ¿como lo sabes?- le pregunto sabiendo que su amigo no había visto antes a Rin.

-Ella me abrió la puerta antes pero me parece que no le caí bien y me la cerro en los morros-le contesto con sinceridad suponiendo que luego su querida amiga lo hablaría con su hermana pequeña.

-Anda que raro ella me dijo que te cerro la puerta por que la llamaste cazurra pero ya da igual ahora ella esta durmiendo tranquila en su cama ya si eso mañana hablo con ella ¿vale?-dice ella haciendo que la suposición del su amigo acertara.

-Te ¿pille durmiendo?-le pregunto a su Kagome *Dios si te pudiera hacer lo que se me acaba de ocurrir no dormirías nuca mas Kagome y me ocuparía yo personal mente*.

-No, me pillaste cuando me estaba poniendo el pijama- le contesto a su amigo-por cierto ven no querías hablar en privado-le coge de la mano y se lo lleva a su cuarto.

Una vez que entraron al cuarto se sentaron en la cama y Kagome cogió su almohada para ponerla en su regazo y inclinándose para acomodarse mientras el chico solo podía quedarse quieto mirándola y oler su aroma que estaba por toda la habitación.

-Y de ¿que querías hablar?-le pregunto una vez que se acomodo.

Y así Inuyasha le empezó a contar por lo que estaba ahí que era por que se había enterado de que Kikio y Sesshomaru lo habían engañado y como se sintió y bla bla bla...

-Joder así que Kikio te engaño con tu hermano vaya sorpresa- dice Kagome fingiendo estar muy sorprendida.

-Pues si yo ya sospechaba algo pero...no quería aceptarlo -le contó Inuyasha estirando los brazos para que su querida amiga le diera un abrazo el cual ella correspondido sin pensar.

-Tranquilo...no pasa nada yo tampoco me puedo creer que haya hecho eso...y un mas a alguien como tu- le dice Kagome se parándose un poco del abrazo y acariciando su mejilla con la mano.

Inuyasha solo pudo disfrutar de la caricia antes de que su Kagome quitara la mano y rompiera el abrazo para levantarse.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto

-Inuyasha,¿que piensas hacer con Kikio?- pregunta Kagome sabiendo que tal vez si cortaba con su hermana ella tendría una oportunidad.

-Cortare con ella no puedo estar con alguien que me engaña-le respondió.

-Pero¿tu y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos?-dice Kagome dándose cuenta que como era la gemela de su hermana que tal vez ya no quería estar con ella.

-Claro, Kagome como es que dudas de eso tu eres mi mejor amiga...-le contesta * ¡Mierda! , si es que no fuera mi amiga no estaría aquí con ella pero... es que la amo tanto...desde que la conocí sentí que iba a ser especial pero ella parecía que no quería nada así que empece a salir con Kikio para olvidarme de ella pero claro ¡no podía!.*

-Vale,oye ya es muy tarde ¿te quedas?-le pregunta Kagome

-Yo...y que darme a ¿dormir en el sofá?-pregunta sabiendo que le iba a tocar dolor de espalda ya que no quería ir a su apartamento ya que lo compartía con su hermano.

-No, si no quieres puedes dormir conmigo-se pone roja-yo se que no me haras nada -le dice Kagome sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-ahhh...,¿de verdad no te importa?-le pregunta Inuyasha

-De verdad, venga yo quiero dormir-le dice con una sonrisa de las que a Inuyasha siempre le llegan al corazón.

-Gracias, ¿te importa que duerma solo con pantalones?-dice Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

-No, tranquilo-le contesta ella abriendo la cama.

-Gracias-le agradece

Una vez que se metieron en la cama los dos no tenían una mente tranquila que se diga:

*Por fin la tengo en una cama con migo y no puedo hacer mas que dormir*- piensa Inuyasha.

maldita sea, por que Inuyasha tiene que tener un cuerpo tan perfecto y que de tantas ganas de pasar las manos por todas las partes de su cuerpo-piensa Kagome

Mientras cada uno pensaba en lo suyo no se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome se desprerto la primera y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba abrazando se levanto rápido provocando que Inuyasha cayera al suelo.

-Ahhh,¿pero que pasa?-pregunta levantándose del suelo haciendo que Kagome le viera en su forma original de hanyo.-Kagome no te asustes-finalizo nervioso y temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

-P-p-pero q...-Kagome estaba asustada pero no sabía exactamente por que tenia una sensación de que se lo esperaba y era por eso que todavía no había salido corriendo y gritándole a Rin que cogiera una sarten y sacara a la cosa rara de su cuarto espera esa cosa rara es Inuyasha...y ¿que es eso de la cabeza? parecen...OREGITAS PERO QUE MONO -¡Que mono!-grito mientra se lanzaba hacia Inuyasha para tocar las oregitas.

Inuyasha estaba alucinado la mayoría que lo habían visto de ese modo le habrían gritado que era un monstruo o le habrían dicho cosa rara pero jamas se le habrían lanzado en cima para tocar sus oregitas *es Kagome que me..podía esperar ella es así jamas critica a alguien y menos...si es su amigo a un que sea un asqueroso híbrido...como me alegra no haberla asustado*

-Kagome dejalas ya es una zona sensible- le dice y mueve un poco las oreja derecha.

-Lo siento-dice mientras se le quita de encima.

-tranquila en un momento me des transformo y me voy-dijo levantándose.

-NO, tranquilo – sonríe- no me das miedo y me encantan tus orejas-se levanta y lo abraza- oye, yo tengo hambre vamos a desayunar-dijo y abrió la puerta Inuyasha la siguió sin cambiar.

Cuando ya habían llegado casi al salón oyeron un ``ahhhh´´y después Kagome oyó detrás un ``PLUN´´ cuando se giro vio lo que se había temido Rin le había dado a Inuyasha un sartenazo en la la cabeza como al ladrón que entro en casa cuando tenían 7 años desde entonces se engancho a cocinar y a dar sartenazos.

-Buenos días,Rin-le dice a su hermana mientras se agacha a comprobar que su amigo sigue vivo.

-¿COMO QUE BUENOS?; ¿QUE COÑO ES ESO?- pregunto realmente alterada a su hermana.

-Un híbrido para ser exactos de perro demonio juraría y es Inuyasha al que ayer llamaste animal-le explica a su hermana que ya debería saberlo ya que eran hijas de una familia de exterminadores aunque pensándolo bien era normal nuca habían tenido la suerte de ver un hanyo o yokai y menos de la raza de Inuyasha que era la mas rara como poderosa por eso se había asustado por que sus sentidos se habían disparado como una alarma y aún le decían que se alejara.

-Un Inu-yokai no completo que raro pero lo mas raro es que no lo hayas notado antes sacerdotisa sobretodo si lo has tenido tan cerca ¿no?pero también es raro que no lo haya detectado yo una Shaman tan poderosa como para tener a un espíritu encadenado al inframundo pero también es raro que no lo notara Kikio ¿no?-explico y declaro su hermana pequeña.

-Si, tienes razón es muy raro, pero no te pases Shaman de pacotilla y para tu información soy una sacerdotisa-T no me compares con una sacerdotisa-N como Kikio.-le recalca a su hermana .(notas: ``T´´ sacerdotisa que ataca a modo espiritual y puede llamar a los espíritus que estuvieran a las ordenes de su rosario y cederles sus poderes. ``N´´ la normal de toa la via )

-Bueno vale tranquila no saques las uñas ¿el sabe de nosotras?-pregunto cambiando la sarten de mano.

- No, pero dudo que recuerde algo después del sartenazo que le has dado- se queja de su hermana.

-Gracias,¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- le pregunto Rin con cara triste.

-¡NO!, el no se lo merece...es honrado, amable...tozudo pero muy bueno...el no Rin, por favor no se lo digas a nadie de la familia me obligarían a matarlo y a encerarlo en el rosario de los mil ochenta por favor Rin-le dijo poniéndose de rodillas y estando apunto de llorar.

-No se lo diré a nadie tranquila yo ya me voy a las clases nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo- dicho esto Rin desapareció por la puerta.

-Gracias, hermanita-dice Kagome en un susurro.

Salio por la puerta vestida con el uniforme del maldito colegio y con una coleta alta. Tenia en la mano un papel para saber a que clases le tocaba ir y donde eran para no perderse.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar a su aula que estaba al otro lado de el maldito edificio que quedaba al menos a un campo de fútbol de su residencia, las dos puertas que se encontraban frente suya se abrieron dejando ver a la puerta de la derecha a un joven con el pelo naranja corto y con unos ojos rojo que era sujetado por una chica de pelo castaño, una cabeza más baja ; ojos azul marino claros y unos lazos a los laterales de su cabeza. Por la puerta de la izquierda salio un joven de pelo lila corto y unos ojos también lilas pero mas claros.

-Mierda de rata, estas soñando si crees que nos vais a ganar-dice el chico de pelo naranja que intentaba librarse del agarre de la chica sin hacerle daño.

-Sabes que vais a perder estúpido gato-se defiende el otro chico que miro con anhelo a la chica que estaba agarrando a al chico de pelo naranja pero fue un momento.

-Vasta Kyo-susurra la chica de ojos azules.

-Tohru, tranquila no le are nada al gato-dice el chico que oyo como la chica intentaba tranquilizar al otro chico.

-Tranquila ya sabes que la rata no me puede- le dice el pelinaranja.

-¡PERDON! ¿esta clase es la de el profesor Hatori?-pregunta Rin en medio del jaleo.

-Si es esta, perdona el jaleo es que mañana hay partido entre clases y esto se suele alterar-dice la chica soltando al chico de pelo naranja.

-Ahh, entiendo y el profesor Hatori ¿lo permite?-pregunta Rin extrañada.

-Pues...si la verdad no le importa ya que para estas fechas vamos un poco adelantados...por cierto ¿quien eres?-responde la chica llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

-Me llamo Rin Higurashi y me toca en vuestra clase -respondió sonriente.

-Vaya así que Higurashi y esto va a ser interesante ya tenemos dos...a y me llamo Kyo Sohma o como todo el mundo me llama el gato- dice el de pelo naranja.

-Vosotros tenéis a las Higurashi pero nosotros tenemos a los Taisho a y yo me llamo Yuki Sohma -se presenta el chico de pelo lila.

-Pero si los Taisho son mayores-afirmo Kyo.

-Ya pero se apuntaron ayer-respondió Yuki

-Esto va a ser muy interesante-declara Rin con una gran sonrisa y con mucha curiosidad por que tenia curiosidad por saber si todos los miembros de la familia Taisho serian Yokais de que mejor forma que dándoles una patada como toda Chaman que se precie.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
